Applications such as video conferencing, video telephony, and other applications that transmit images will process video data. Video data includes pixel data. A pixel is the smallest discrete component of an image or picture. A pixel is usually a colored dot. Because of the large amount of video data needed to represent an image, hardware and software resources of a device processing the video data may become overwhelmed and the video quality may suffer.
Video data compression and decompression standards have been developed to reduce the size of video data that needs to be processed. This facilitates improving the processing of video data. Some video compression standards, such as the H.264 standard, process video data through a de-blocking filtering operation. The de-blocking filtering operation executes a clipping operation to clip video data values to boundary values. The boundary values may change because the boundary values are dependent on other operations executed to perform the H.264 compression standard. In prior systems, to execute some clipping operations with boundaries that may change, up to ten wireless MMX® (WMMX) instructions were needed. A more efficient way of processing clipping operations may be desired.